sfx_resourcefandomcom-20200214-history
Tottoko Hamutaro the Anime~dechu!
Tottoko Hamutaro: Anime Dechu! (とっとこ ハム太郎 アニメ でちゆ!)'' is a direct-to-VHS OVA. This was the first attempt at an animated adaptation of Hamtaro, and consists of four short episodes. For reasons as of yet unknown, Tottoko Hamutaro: Anime Dechu was never made widely available for public viewing. There were only two known instances of the series being distributed. The first was that Hamtaro's licensor, Shogakukan, gave out free copies of the VHS to its employees who had children of elementary-school age. The VHS could also be purchased for 1200¥ (equivalent to about $10 USD) via mail-order only (from magazine page pictured right). As a result, very little evidence of the series' existence can be found online today, save for a few listings in Japanese databases. However on July 20, 2017, admins of the fansite "Ham-Ham Paradise" have bought a copy of the VHS from a Japanese auction site and posted it online. Storyline The plot is based off of Ritsuko Kawai's original manga chapters. Hamtaro is owned by a girl named Natsumi and spends his days frolicking with his friends. He is also notably the only hamster who speaks, and he is voiced by Nao Nagasawa instead of Kurumi Mamiya. '''Crawling Around, Hamutaro '(ドラマ ~ もぐりこんだら ハム太郎):' '''Natsumi comes home and finds Hamtaro is missing from his cage. Shortly after, Hamtaro is revealed to be hiding under Natsumi's blanket, where he introduces himself to the viewer. Natsumi tries to call Hamtaro back, but he runs away and crawls all around his owner's room. Natsumi manages to lure him back with some treats, and Hamtaro is back where he should be. '''Hamuchanzu Corner ~' Biscuits in the Vase '''(ハムちゃんずコーナー ~ つぼの中のビスケット): Hamtaro and the Ham-Hams help Bijou retrieve a biscuit she had dropped. After multiple attempts to retrieve the cookie fail, Hamtaro suggests that he be lowered down into the vase, like a prize-catching crane machine. With this plan, Hamtaro is able to retrieve Bijou's biscuit. The vase wobbles and he begins to fall, but the dog wakes up and rescues the hamster by catching him with a pillow. With Hamtaro saved, Bijou hugs Hamtaro graciously and the episode ends as Hamtaro watches the dog slip away to go back to sleep. 'I Love You, Natsumi-chan '(ドラマ ~ 大好き、なつみちゃん): Before she leaves for school, Natsumi tells Hamtaro she likes him while petting him. In response, without her understanding, Hamtaro confesses to Natsumi that he loves her romantically, but knows that Natsumi only loves him as a companion. She then has to leave for school and meets her classmate, Shirohara, to walk with him. Hamtaro becomes angry; he knows Natsumi has a crush the boy and decides that he should be Shirohara's rival. He spends the day venting and whining to Wanta about how Shirohara has beaten him for Natsumi's affection, and eventually tires himself out. At the end of the day, however, Natsumi tells Hamtaro that she loves him very much, which makes him very happy. 'Hamuchanzu Corner ~ Yellow Happiness '(ハムちゃんずコーナー ~ 黄色いしあわせ): '''Hamtaro and the Ham-Hams leave a hole in the ground. Hamtaro chews some leaves in a tree and drops them to the other Ham Hams. He lands on a bird that flies. The other Ham Hams pass a cat. When it yawns, they make a run for it as the cat goes back to sleep. Hamtaro and the other Ham Hams find the sunflowers and get the seeds. They enjoy the seeds in their Clubhouse and go to sleep. Air Date September 15, 1999 Also See * 3000 Hammy Steps In Search Of Mommy (2001) * Ham-Hams Ahoy! (2002) * Rainbow Rescue (2003) * Ham-Ham Games (2004 * Adventures in Ham-Ham Land (2001) * The Captive Princess (2002) * Miracle in Aurora Valley (2003) * Hamtaro and the Demon of the Picture Book Tower (2004) * Hamtaro (2000) * Tottoko Hamutaro Hai! (2006) * Tottoko Hamutaro Dechu (2011) Sound Effects Used * SMW Yoshi Whistle Sound Image Gallery ''Click here to view the Image Gallery. '' Category:Anime Category:1990s Made Category:Hamtaro